Hector Con Carne
Hector Con Carne was the principal character in Evil Con Carne and a eventual character in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Information Role in Evil Con Carne Hector Con Carne was a megalomaniacal millionaire with a handsome and muscular fabio-esque body who tried to take over the world, however when choosing the right mad scientist to build a doomsday machine for him he hapened to pick his disguised arch enemy Cod Commando, who then blew him up. The other mad scientist he interviewed, Major Dr. Ghastly, put his two remaining functioning organs, his brain and stomach, in containment capsules that were later installed on the body of a purple circus bear named Boskov. While the brain of Hector is cruel and evil, the stomach is good, possessing a shrill voice. Both his brain and stomach is required to be in containers with water to prevent dehydration. After having his "body" reconstructed, he set up a secret lair on Bunny's Island to dominate the world as well as find new body parts. Hector Con Carne was a criminal wanted by the law because he has committed crimes of all sorts, from attempting world domination to merely breaking gumball machines. He has been in the news with the warrant for arrest and posters that offer a reward for him dead or alive. Eventually, Hector was ruined and must sell his Bunny's Island and his army. The buyer of the island happened to have been Mandy while a television company bought the army. Role in Billy & Mandy In The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy most of his appearances are cameos. In the episode Company Halt played an important role that General Skarr wanting back into the army, but Hector destroyed his garden and Skarr resigned. Appearance Before the explosion He was a man with big muscles, strong arms and a great chin. He had black hair with a ponytail. He wore a white shirt, dark blue pants with a belt bearing the logo of his army and in the neck had a large gold necklace. After the explosion His appearance now is a pink brain with black eyes, his brain stem serving as a hand. Their other side is his own stomach, with three small wrinkles, which, in two of them are hiding two brown eyes. The stomach is also part of what appears to be the esophagus and duodenum. Both organs are installed in the body of Boskov. Hector's face The Hector's face remains a mystery. There are rumors that his future son Destructicus Con Carne is a clone son that both have the same body. That would mean that the face of Hector would be like that of Destructicus. In the videogame Hector makes a cameo along with Boskov and Stomach in the 2nd phase of The Afterlife as a carpet. One can distinguish the brain inside the capsule of the bear. Gallery Hector Season 2 ECC.png|Hector and Boskov in Evil Con Carne (Season 2) Hector in GAoBaM.png|Hector and Boskov in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Trivia * While his body has gone on occasions, his face has never appeared. * Hector loves the Japanese culture. * Hector lost his body about 7 years before the beginning of the TV series Evil Con Carne. * Hector is native to Mexico. This explains the latter words in his name, which translate to "with meat". *In the game's 2nd level in the first area, the con carne bear is there on the floor Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Former Villains Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:Evil Con Carne characters